You are the first here with me
by Agatha Laurent
Summary: Ginny jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Harry dan ternyata harry juga suka Ginny. Bagaimana Harry memulai percakapan dan memulai hubungan cinta mereka?


**Warning!**

1\. OOC (Out Of Character)

2\. Sekolahnya kayak muggle tingkat sma

3\. Molly&Arthur anaknya Cuma kembar weasley sama Ron

4\. Ginny bukan adik Ron (nama marga Ginny kuambil dari bahasa Perancis "Roussell" yang artinya sama aja kayak "Weasley" artinya berambut merah)

5\. Harry&Ginny

**Disclaimer**!

Kisah Harry Potter hanya milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya. Kalau HP punyaku, Voldemort gaakan pernah ada dan wizarding world bakal damai terus. Hahaha, bercandaa.

** OK, ENJOY AND HAPPY READING!**

Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahku. Dinginnya suhu tak kupedulikan demi mencapai targetku untuk besok. Aku meraih jaket coklatku dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar untuk mencari udara segar agar tidak mengantuk lagi. Duduk di pinggir jendela dan memeluk kakiku sendiri, aku mengamati keadaan luar. Memang pas, kamarku berada di lantai atas dengan pemandangan alam yang menajubkan membuatku kembali segar seakan tak pernah mengantuk. Turun dari jendela, aku melipat tangan di pinggir kusen jendela dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas tangan. Kucuba merenungi sambil melihat pegungungan yang terlihat di balik kaca jendela dengan kehidupan sosial yang berada di lembahnya. Betapa besar kuasa tuhan, batinku.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku kembali menghadap laptopku yang sedari tadi kutinggal mencari udara segar. Aku mengetik beberapa kata tentang kehidupan sosial masyarakat lereng gunung. Aku mendapat tugas mengobservasi sosiologi yang menurutku menarik untuk karya tulis. Aku mengambil kelas itu setelah menimbang-nimbang minatku. Rupanya ayah dan ibuku menyetujuinya. Ibuku pernah berkata bahwa aku harus mengembangkan bakat apapun yang kumiliki, termasuk menulis. Aku pun senang ada banyak orang yang mendukung, menyemangati, dan membantuku. Termasuk keluarga, sahabatku, teman-teman sekelas, para guru dan pembimbing, serta DIA. Awalnya aku melihatnya dari sudut pandang adik kelasnya. Entah mengapa aku sering memperhatikannya. Kukira karena dia pandai. "Ah, mengapa aku jadi memikirkan dia, sih! Ayo, fokus!" Kantuk kembali menyerangku ketika aku menulis kalimat terakhir bagian kesimpulan. Kututup laptopku setelah mematikan tombolnya dan memberesi semua yang berserakan di kasurku. Tanpa kusadari, aku langsung tertidur setelah meletakkan buku catatan karya tulisku di laci meja bagian paling atas.

Pagi menyapaku dengan suara ayam berkokok serta matahari yang mulai meninggi seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku merasa agak dingin dan baru kusadari aku tidur tanpa mengenakan selimut di musim dingin ini karena semalam terlalu lelah. "Wake up, little Roussell, udah pagi. Katanya mau berangkat awal?" ibu memasuki kamarku yang serba _dark blue_ itu sambil menyibak gorden jendela. "Aku sudah bangun, ibu. Dan aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku seorang Ginevra Roussell yang sudah menginjak kelas 10 tahun ini. Mentang-mentang anak tunggal," gerutuku. Ibu hanya tersenyum melihatku. "Pancake or sandwich?" "I want sandwich for my breakfast, mam," ujarku penuh senyum. Aku pun bergegas mandi dan sarapan. Setelah memastikan semua siap, ayah mengantarku sekolah dengan mobilnya.

Pemandangan di luar mobil membuatku semangat dan tersenyum sendiri. "Ginny, kok senyum-senyum sendiri, kenapa? Ada apa, nih?" goda ayah melirikku. "_Nggak _ada apa-apa kok, yah. _Nggak _tau, Cuma kayaknya pagi ini aku lagi _good mood_." "Hem, terserah kamu sajalah."

Memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku merasakan feeling aneh merasuki pikiranku. Aku kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Hey, girl. Kok kamu _nggak_ balas chatku semalam, what's happened? Oh, ya, gimana karya tulismu, udah jadi? Nanti aku temuin kamu di perpustakaan, ya? Kamu melanjutkan ngetik di sana, kan?" Harry memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Entah mengapa kakak kelas 11 itu selalu berhasil membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Jantungku berpacu cepat, tapi kucoba membawa diriku ke situasi santai menjawab semua pertanyaannya yang sebanyak itu. "Please keep slow. Pertama, maaf, aku semalam ngebut nulis data hasil observasi kemarin sekalian penegasan ulang dan kesimpulan. Makanya, aku _nggak_ sempet buka hp, apalagi balas chat. Soal karya ilmiahku, cuma kurang beberapa kalimat kesimpulan lagi sama saran. Oh, ya, hampir lupa daftar pustaka. Nanti aku mau ngetik di perpustakaan daftar pustakanya." "Mau aku bantu?" "Boleh" Kumerasa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya hanya reflek saja. Tak biasanya dia bilang begitu. Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari dia mengunjungiku di perpustakaan untuk membantu atau sekedar menemaniku saja. Kami sering bertukar cerita, mendiskusikan suatu masalah, chat, dan terkadang saling menyapa ketika berpapasan. "Ginny." Dia menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kulihat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ragu. "Iya." "Lewat lorong sebelah kanan, yuk." Ragu sejenak, aku pun setuju. "Mari." Hampir tiba di persimpangan kami berpisah jalan, dia memanggilku lagi. "Gin." Perlahan, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke bahuku dan menatap lurus mata coklatku. Kurasa aku akan berhenti bernapas karena tatapan tajamnya. Dia pun bersuara. "Aku- aku mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tolong jujur dan perhatikan." Aku hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk tanpa suara dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dingin itu. Untung lorong itu jarang dilewati siswa, apalagi guru. Jadi, wajahku yang mulai memerah ini tak terlalu diperhatikan banyak orang kecuali kakak kelas di depanku ini. "Nanti saja kutemui kamu di perpustakaan," dia berkata sambil berlari ke arah kelasnya. Menarik napas lega, aku berjalan agak cepat menaiki tangga menuju kelasku yang berada di lantai dua.

Memasuki kelas, aku langsung menepuk punggung Luna dengan keras. "Luna, apakah aku masih bernapas? Aku masih hidup, kan?" "Wow, tenang Ginny. Kamu masih hidup kok," Luna tertawa pelan melanjutkan, "tapi kenapa wajahmu merah? Kurasa-" Kring...bel berbunyi bebarengan Parvati memasuki kelas dan membanting tasnya di bangku belakangku. "Sial, telat lagi," keluhnya. Lavender dan Padma yang dari kamar mandi lantas menginterogasi kembaran Padma itu. "Wahai Parvati Patil, kembaranku tersayang, bagaimana bisa kamu terlambat lagi?" ujar Padma Patil sambil berkacak pinggang. Lavender hanya menggelengkan kepala. Percakapanku dengan Luna pun terputus karena mereka bertiga ditambah guru sejarah yang tiba-tiba masuk ruang kelas. "Nanti kuceritakan," bisikku pada Luna.

**Continued**

Tolong tinggalkan review di bawah ini. Review tidak harus memakai akun, langsung tulis nama dan komentarmu di kolom yang tersedia. Kutunggu review kalian yang menyemangatiku. Terimakasih telah membaca :)


End file.
